A Whole New World
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: What were to happen if James took Lily on a 'magical midnight ride'hehehehe!


**1 of my fans suggested I do this song and I've been trying to work out all the kinks I had with it. So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_Is it safe?"_

"_Perfectly safe."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_What if…"_

"_Evans, will you just get on?"_

_Lily looked at the broomstick skeptically before allowing James to help her over. When he was sure she was on, he kicked off hard, causing Lily to wrap her arms around his middle in fear of falling off. James lifted them higher and higher until they were over Hogwarts Castle and Lily gazed in amazement while looking back to the see the lights sparkling from inside the windows. James glanced back to see Lily still clutching his ribs and trying not to look down. He gently placed one arm around Lily's, causing her to blush._

James: I can show you the world.

Shinning, shimmering, splendid.

_They circled the castle numerous times, starring at the lights flashing by them splendidly._

_Lily noticed James looking at her and turned away from facing him._

James: Tell me, Lily, now when did you last

Let your heart decide

_James began to fly towards the Forbidden Forest, until it looked like they were flying within a complicated maze._

James: I can open your eyes

Take you wonder, by wonder

_James nudged her arm to look to the side and they saw a horde of unicorns galloping through the forest, as centaurs stood on huge boulders, smiling and waving to them._

James: Over, sideways and under

On a magic, starry ride

_James made a few more swift turns, until he lifted them above to look down over a sea of dark green and Lily couldn't help but feel less afraid of it as she was before._

James: A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

_James looked at Lily hopefully, as she lessened her grip and smiled with excitement. He was pleased to see she was enjoying herself._

James: No one to tell us no

Or where to go

_Lily looked at James briefly before paying attention to the treetops again. She was unprepared when he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers._

James: Or say we're only dreaming

_She pulled back instantly and turned her attention to the view. Although she couldn't help but dodge his eyes, she could feel the intensity of his gaze on her._

Lily: A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

_Lily giggled, as she watched fireflies emerge from the leaves and follow them, leaving behind a long trail of gold dust. The fireflies encircled them as one fly right on Lily's raised finger and another on James' nose._

Lily: But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

_Lily put down her finger and the little bug flew off and blew gently on James' nose, the other firefly taking off slightly dizzy._

Lily: That now I'm in a whole new world with you

_James looked at Lily in surprise, and she blushed but this time didn't flinch back._

James: Now, I'm in a whole new world with you

_The two starred dreamily, until they saw a flock of snowy white owls flying ahead of them. Their formation was in the shape of a 'v' and Lily leaned forward a bit to get a better look._

Lily: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

_James pushed the broom up, allowing Lily to stroke the nearest owl's soft feathers. Then, a gust of wind came and the flock dove. James smirked with an idea, as he dived too, but didn't stop at the same level as the owls._

Lily: Soaring, tumbling, and freewheeling

_Through an endless diamond sky He twisted the broom around, until they looked like a tornado heading to the ground. Just as James was nearing the tops of the trees, Lily grabbed hold of him tighter and he pulled up and zoomed towards the moon._

Lily: A whole new world

James: Don't you dare close your eyes

_James smiled as he nuzzled his forehead against hers, causing her to open her eyes to stare straight into his. Both looking at each other with thousands of emotions storming within them, but nothing had to be said between them._

Lily: A hundred thousands things to see

James: Hold your breath- it gets better

_James looked toward their next destination and could see the small village of Hogsmeade under them. Some of the stores keepers seem to be sweeping dust out their doorways._

Lily: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

_Lily waved down at the various people. Some of them smiled back to her and waved a greeting to her. Lily looked at James, who was smiling at her happily, before she shook off the blush on her cheeks. Causing her hair to come loose and the wind sending it flying behind her._

Lily: I can't go back to where I used to be

_As they rounded a corner, one of the storekeepers threw Lily a flower and James caught it easily. He smelt it before handing it to Lily like it was a delicate jewel. Lily smelt it too, before placing it gently in her hair, weaving it through some of her more thick strands._

James: A whole new world

Lily: Every turn's a surprise

_She looked at James gratefully and the two began to fly back to the castle, its high towers showing them the way. This time, they flew straight into the Forbidden forest, coming closer to the lake's clearing. She spread out her arms lazily and let herself be carried away._

James: With new horizons to purse

Lily: Every moment, red-letter

_James lowered the broom until it was only a few inches above the lake's still surface. Lily bent over slightly and could feel James' arm wrap itself around her waist. She let her finger trace across the surface, causing a flow of ripples to follow them._

Both: I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

_As James watched Lily dip her hand deeper, he wasn't prepared when she splashed some water in his face. Mocking a frown, he raised his eyebrows at her. She lifted herself up and pulled her sleeve up a little, trying wiping some of the water off his eyelashes._

Both: Let me share this whole new world with you

_He took her hand off of his face and laced her fingers with his, pulling her arm around his middle. Surprisingly, she hugged herself closer to him._

James: A whole new world

Lily: A whole new world

_James could feel Lily scoot herself slightly, until her chin was resting on James' shoulder and the top of her head was right under his cheek._

James: That's where we'll be

Lily: That's where we'll be

_James didn't need more encouragement, as he leaned back to rest his head on top of hers. Inhaling her wonderful scent._

James: A thrilling chase

Lily: A wondrous place

_This time when Lily moved, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and he turned a little to see her cheeks turning a light pink. But he just sighed and kissed the top of her forehead._

Both: For you and me

_They both said nothing as they continued toward the castle, because it didn't seem like anything else was needed.

* * *

_

**I just want to thank Super Cara, for recommending this song to me. i hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
